Baile Caliente
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Ella quería disfrutar de esas vacaciones junto a sus padres, él quería sobrevivir a ese verano. Adaptación de la película Dirty Dancing. Heero x Relena


******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Baile Caliente**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Ella quería disfrutar de esas vacaciones junto a sus padres, él quería sobrevivir a ese verano_

* * *

Se encontraba en un _resort_ de vacaciones con su familia y hasta el momento no era lo más entretenido, pero debía sentirse feliz, después de mucho tiempo su padre había decidido ir a vacacionar a un lugar, por lo que en ese sentido estaba contenta estaba pasando unas verdaderas vacaciones en familia. El único problema que tenía hasta el momento era el nieto del dueño del _resort_, y en ese sentido también estaba incluida su familia, que hacía que ellos quedaran juntos en cualquier momento, cosa que a ella le desagradaba totalmente.

—Hija cómo lo pasaste ayer —su madre la mira muy sonriente, mientras que ella hace el intento de un pequeña sonrisa— bien, aunque estaba un poco cansada —dijo para terminarse el desayuno y salir un poco a caminar.

—Neild es una persona agradable después de todo Relena —comentó su padre mirándola, ella no dijo nada, se tomó el desayuno y salió a caminar, necesitaba ir a algún lugar donde no le hablaran de lo genial y buena persona que era Neild.

Llegó a una parte del _resort_ donde se encontraba una laguna artificial, se quedó allí observando el paisaje, era temprano por lo que no hacía tanto calor, el clima era bastante agradable. Se quedó allí bastante rato escuchando los ruidos de los pájaros y algunos insectos que estaba por allí, hasta que escuchó pasos y voces. Se volteó para ver quienes eran.

"_Pero si es Duo"_. Duo fue el muchacho que los había ayudado a dejar las maletas a las habitaciones en las que se iban a quedar, había compartido un par de palabras y resultó ser una persona bastante agradable. Iba acompañado de otra persona que supo reconocer, era un hombre y tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lugar.

—Pero si eres la niña que bailó con Neild —Duo la había reconocido— Sí... —respondió suavemente, después de todo no quería seguir escuchando el nombre de Neild.

Duo empezó a hablarle y de vez en cuando intentaba incorporar a la persona que se encontraba al lado, había descubierto que se llamaba Heero y ahora que lo miraba mucho mejor se acordó donde lo había visto, era el bailarín principal, y el profesor de baile que tenía el _resort_, la noche anterior lo había visto bailar con otra mujer.

—Duo, Heero aquí estaban, los he buscado por todos lados —dijo una niña de la misma altura que ella, ojos azules oscuro y pelo del mismo color, lo llevaban muy corto. La reconoció ella era la nña que baila con Heero.

—Ohh perdón Hilde nos entretuvimos conversando con esta linda señorita —dijo Duo sonriendo, ella también rio—. Ella es Relena, y es muy amiga de Neild —rodó los ojos, no quería que que la relacionaran con él— Si los vi, no te notabas cómoda mi nombre es Hilde.

Siguieron conversando, ahora ellos tres le llamó la atención que Heero no participara de la conversación.

—Relena qué haces conversando con ellos, vámonos tú no debes involucrarte con gente como ellos, son simples empleados —Neild había llegado, y sin previo aviso la tomó del brazo y se llevó lejos de allí, sin poder despedirse de los otros tres que la observaron irse.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente no quería saber nada más de Neild y del hecho de que fuera el heredero de dos hoteles y que era un buen partido, eso no le importaba, sólo que la dejara en paz desde que la vio conversando con Duo y los demás la había estado persiguiendo y no la dejaba en ningún momento en paz.

Sus padres le habían preguntado varias por qué rehuía a Neild si era una persona agradable, ella no respondía. No le gustó la forma en que trató a los demás, encontraba que esa diferencia entre turista y empleado era sin sentido después de todo, todos eran personas al fin y al cabo.

Caminó hacia cualquier dirección necesitaba estar lejos de ese lugar y sobretodo de Neild. Se suponía que estas vacaciones iban a ser entretenidas y en familia, pero para ella estaban siendo de todo menos lo último.

—Se suponía que teníamos que pasarlo bien —susurró mientras caminaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que algo chocaban con ella y se iba directamente al suelo.

—¡Ay! —intentó pararse, pero no pudo sintió un peso encima, levantó la cabeza y vio que con la persona que chocó fue Heero, lo miró extrañada.

—Lo siento... —susurró suavemente, Heero la miraba fijamente y se empezó a poner nerviosa—. Perdón, no me fijé —le dijo Heero mientras se paraba y le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Relena tomó la mano que le daban y se impulsó, haciendo que quedara muy cerca del cuerpo de Heero, levantó la cabeza y se encontró a milímetros del rostro de Heero, se quedaron así por unos segundo que a ella le parecieron eternos. Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, esa cercanía no la esperaba.

—Yo... —intentó hablar algo coherente pero las palabras no salían de su boca—. Me voy, no te debes juntar con empleados.

Observó a Heero irse y dejándola sorprendida, decepcionada y con menos ganas de ver a Neild, por culpa de él ahora los únicos con los que había conversado no le hablaban.

"_No quiero volver a ver a Neild nunca más"._ Fue lo que pensó, y se fue a la cabaña donde se quedaba.

Cuando llegó allí se recostó en su cama y empezó a leer un libro que había traído y que pensaba que no iba a leer por estar muy ocupada, pero no era así. Estaba leyendo cuando siente que tocan la puerta, va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con Hilde.

—Hilde ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —se extrañó tomando en cuenta que no habían conversando tanto como para darle el número de habitación, pero se acordó que Duo si lo sabía y que él se lo pudo haber dado.

Hilde se abrazó a ella llorando cosa que consideró extraña tomando en cuenta que no habían dialogado mucho y que cuando se fue y no ocurrió en los mejores términos debido a las palabras del nieto del dueño del resort, por lo que estaba bastante extrañada que la chica de cabello azulado se estuviera aferrando a ella buscando consuelo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar mientras sentaba en su cama a Hilde—. Necesito pedirte un favor que solo tú puedes hacer —mencionó Hilde con la voz entrecortada y susurrando bajo, Relena tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para escucharla y entender lo que decía.

* * *

—1, 2, 3 cha cha cha; 1, 2, ¡auch! —gimió Heero cuando por tercera vez le pisaba sin querer un pie.

Susurró un débil 'lo siento' mientras veía la fea mirada que Heero le dirigía lanzó un susupiro, todavía no entendía cómo había llegado a esta situación. Estaba segura que todo sería un fracaso, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos, por Hilde, ella se había presentado hace una semana en su habitación llorando y diciéndole que tenía un problema: estaba embarazada y deseaba intervenir el embarazo, pero no podía ya que el día que iba un médico ella y Heero tenían una presentación en otro hotel, por lo que el favor que le pedía era reemplazarla en la presentación y que ella pudiera ser atendida por el doctor.

"_Esto será un completo fracaso"._ Pensaba y es que hace una semana que había empezado a ensayar y no mejoraba en nada, se le seguía olvidando algunas partes de la coreografía, se perdía en el ritmo y todavía no ensayaban ninguna subida y a eso le tenía terror; caerse por no ensayar lo necesario hacer el ridículo y como consecuencia que Hilde como Heero perdieran parte del dinero que tenían presupuestado ganar este verano.

—Heero no seas duro con ella recién está aprendiendo los pasos —dijo Hilde calmadamente—. Ella no nació con el don de bailar como tú —Heero no respondió a la provocación de Duo.

Relena se quedó allí esperando a que terminaran de hablar o discutir. Sintió que todos la miraban y que después Heero se acercaba a ella, la tomaba del brazo para llevársela a un lugar, se sorprendió le empezó a preguntar, pero Heero no respondió.

Se subieron al auto y empezaron a andar por una carretera por aproximadamente veinte minutos, no tenía idea a donde Heero lo llevaba, esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo para que sus padres no empezaran a buscarla, sabía lo sobre protectores que podían llegar a ser sobretodo su padre que la adoraba. Heero detuvo el auto en una laguna donde lo que más abundaba era la vegetación, se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes es que el lugar era prácticamente perfecto.

—Aquí ensayaremos las subidas, no será doloroso ni riesgosas las caídas —dijo Heero mientras caminaba hacia la laguna. Relena lo siguió al menos ahora ensayarían la parte más difícil de la coreografía—. Está bien, será en la laguna no —preguntó.

Se dirigieron a la laguna para empezar a practicar, por suerte eran dos subidas las que tenía que ensayar una que se encontraba en medio de la coreografía y la otra era la final, y con la que se cerraba el baile. La última quería ensayarla bien la había visto ejecutada por Heero y Hilde y era bastante complicada.

Empezaron a ensayar las subidas y era complicado, el agua la hacía bastante pesada y se resbalaba, se lograba sostener por unos segundos para después irse hacia adelante y caer al agua, por suerte Heero siempre la tomaba rápidamente para así evitar que le pasara algo.

Estar en los brazos de Heero era algo inexplicable, sentía tantas cosas era como un revoltijo de emociones que se aglutinan en su estomago, era una seguridad de que todo iría bien. Heero la levantó haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros, podía sentir su aliento cálido, el calor de su cuerpo ella como inercia puso sus brazos en los hombros de él y lo miró.

No supo más de lo que ocurría, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Su respiración se aceleró, se hizo más pesada, todo su mundo se dio vuelta en el momento en que la lengua de Heero entró en su boca para buscar su lengua y así iniciar una lucha que provocó que todo su ser se revolucionara.

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación pesando en los últimos sucesos que acababan de ocurrir y con la rapidez con que habían ocurrido. Lo único que podía rescatar era que el baile había salido bien o que al menos las fallas que tuvieron el público no las había notado; el problema ocurrió después, cuando llegaron al _resort_ y vieron que Hilde no se encontraba del todo bien, que el aborto no había sido en las condiciones más adecuadas le tuvo que pedir ayuda a su padre y eso fue lo peor, su padre se enojó con ella, trató mal a Heero y a Duo. Todo había resultado mal. Lo último que le dijo es que se quedarían por esta semana y no el mes que había dicho en un principio y que no quería verla cerca de esas personas.

Se encontraba mal, quería hablar con Heero decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por él, que desde que se besaron no había dejado de pensar en él y que cada que se encontraba a su lado sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

Tenía una urgente necesidad de verlo, así que aprovechando que sus padres ya se encontraban dormidos se escapó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones del personal. Cuando llegó al lugar sintió, más específicamente a la habitación de Heero, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, todo su pulso se descontroló de una manera que nunca había sucedido antes. Toco unas cuantas veces, escuchó unos pasos y después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Heero, quien solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones y el torso al descubierto, ahogó su respiración por unos instantes.

—Puedo pasar... —mencionó tratando de mantener la calma. Heero se hizo a un lado y ella pudo pasar, observó su habitación y era bastante amplia, pero se podía observar que no tenía demasiadas cosas, una cama al centro de la habitación una silla de mimbre y un armario para su ropa.

Se sentó en una silla, Heero hizo lo mismo

—Quería pedirte perdón por la forma en que te trató mi padre, el estaba un poco alterado —le costaba hablar—. No te preocupes, lo que él hizo por Hilde fue enorme, estoy acostumbrado —dijo Heero mirándola fijamente.

Se acercó a él admirándolo, no podía creer que no tuviera rencor alguno por su padre. Ella se encontraba totalmente enojada.

—Mi padre quiere que me vaya cuanto antes de aquí, no soporta el hecho de que lo haya defraudado —empezó a decirle. Se acercó a Heero tanto que sentía su respiración muy cerca, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero cuando estaba cerca de él era como otra persona no podía controlar su cuerpo ni las sensaciones que él le causaba, todo su alrededor daba vueltas.

—Heero... —susurró despacio, mientras se acercaba más de lo que ya estaba— Abrázame —sintió los brazos de Heero rodearla, como un calor en su pecho iba creciendo y explotaba, su cuerpo se llenaba de una seguridad que solo estando cerca de Heero lograba.

* * *

Su cuerpo ardía ante las caricias y besos que Heero le proporcionaba. Contuvo la respiración en el momento en que Heero pasaba su lengua por el cuello causándole un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras que su mano iba a su entrepierna y empezaba a acariciarla. Lanzó un gemido bajó, no pudiendo controlarlo.

—Heero... —lo único que era capaz de decir, se encontraba en un éxtasis sintiendo las caricias de Heero, sus labios eran su perdición.

Se besaron y todo dio vueltas, se vio correspondiendo el beso con un entusiasmo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Su respiración se agitó mucho más en el momento en que el de cabello castaño separó sus piernas, sabía lo que venía, sería su primera vez y no podía ser más especial de lo que ya era.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se detuvo por un momento cuando empezó a sentir como Heero entraba en su cuerpo, la sensaciones se multiplicaron haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño jadeo.

—Oh Dios —dijo al momento en que Heero empezaba a envestir lentamente en ella, todo era tan profundo, lleno de sentimiento, por primera vez se sentía tan completa, que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó Heero cuando vio las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de Relena, ésta negó con la cabeza y Heero siguió tomándola como suya.

Se sentía en otra dimensión, la sensación de plenitud, la llenaba por completo ahogándose en todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que sentía en ese momento.

_"No quiero que acabe nunca este momento"_. Sí, definitivamente este momento lo recordaría para siempre como perfecto. Sentir como Heero iba entrando en ella como sus cuerpos sei ban amoldado a tal punto que parecía como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido, como si su cuerpo lo hubiese estado esperando solo a él y a nadie más.

—Heero... —susurró despacio y sin respiración—. Aguanta sólo un poco más —le pidió Heero, quien sentía que Relena ya estaba llegando al orgasmo, al igual que él.

Embistió una veces más y ambos sintieron el éxtasis del orgasmo, el primero para Relena, quien lanzó un grito y se aferró fuertemente a Heero, éste rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos acunándola.

—Esto fue increíble —dijo Relena mientras los dos se acomodaban en la cama de Heero, este acercó el cuerpo de Relena haciendo que pusiera su cabeza en pecho. Heero la miró y se acercó para depositar un breve beso en su boca—. Para mí también fue especial.

Relena cerró sus ojos relajándose, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Heero poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Que importaba el mañana lo que diría su padre si se enterara que había pasado la noche con Heero, sinceramente no le importaba para nada, sólo quería estar con él, para siempre y ellos se iban a encargar de que así fuera.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** No es de lo mejor que he hecho, pero me gusta, aunque me hubiese gustado hacer una adaptación mejor, pero se hizo lo que pudo, aún así me gustó escribirlo. Espero que les guste también.


End file.
